Routing calls through networks has become increasingly complex. For example, when terminating calls to the public switched telephone network (PSTN), voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) systems must follow regulations that govern how the calls are terminated. These regulations classify calls based on the geographic relationship of called and calling parties and facilitate determining whether the terminating carrier is due any compensation with respect to the call.